


Under full Moon's Light

by ThymeSprite



Series: Trio Challenge [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Pacts, Captivity, Demon Summoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThymeSprite/pseuds/ThymeSprite
Summary: Binding a demon is never without peril...





	Under full Moon's Light

Silence. Darkness. Cold. Those are my only companions in my cell apart from four chains tying my limbs securely to the floor and the ceiling. 

“Securely”, yes, for him, not for me. I had tried to tear the chains out of their anchorage, for naught. They are bolted to the stone surrounding me, “securely” bolted. 

Now all the sound I ever hear is the rattling of my chains when I do try to rip them apart even against better knowledge, but so far all I have managed to rip apart is the skin on my wrists and ankles. Never have I been further from freedom, even though I have always been a slave. Still I rattle the chains from time to time, because this sound of my captivity is still more pleasant than the only other sound I ever hear. 

I dread the sound of his key in the lock. At the same time, I find myself hoping for it, because it means at least a short respite from the darkness and the unbearable silence. 

What was that? Have I just heard footsteps? 

No, I have never heard them before, it is just my mind, playing tricks on me. It has to be. 

But the soft click proves me wrong. A soft clinking sound as the key bumps against the lock, a grinding as it slides home, then a series of other clicking sounds as it unlocks the door to my cell. It is a well kept lock, but it has become the sound of my deepest fear. Together with his voice. 

“Here.”, he sneers, “I brought dinner.” 

The thin sliver of moonlight that lights the archway cannot illuminate the cell, but the garish light of the lantern in his hands almost blinds me. Yet I need neither to know what he has brought, I can hear her erratic heartbeat, can hear her whimper in fear. It is a girl again, he seems to prefer those. 

Her silhouette tells me that her hands are bound behind her back and her whimpers that she is gagged, as always. 

“Leave.”, I growl at him, but again, all he does is laugh at me, as he has done all the nights before, I have lost count of how many. 

“You do whatever I tell you to do, demon.”, he spits at me and the girl whimpers, her eyes wide in fear as she now actually looks at me, for the first time seeing the horns on my head, the claws on my fingers and toes and the runes on my skin, garish wounds carved by a bumbling idiot that had somehow managed to acquire my true name and thereby bind me to this cell, to his will. 

But the girl does not know that. All she knows is that I am the nightmarish monster her mother had warned her about and she also knows that I will kill her. 

What she does not know is that if it were my decision, I would let her go. 

“Feed.”, the idiot tells me, his arms trembling as he shoves the girl in my direction. 

“No.”, I defy him, even though I know it is utterly useless. 

“I said feed, demon.”, he repeats and shoves the girl against me. Her body is cool, as if he had dragged her through the night for a long walk up to my cell, wherever it is. She looks at me, her eyes wide and filled with tears that stream down her face, her lovely, terrified face. She is insanely beautiful, just moments away from death. 

She knows and it only makes her more beautiful. 

I can see the reflection of my eyes in hers, hers the cold grey of steel, but mine are black, yet glowing. 

No... 

I tear my gaze away from the girl and look at my captor, the idiot who dabbled in blood magic. He cannot possibly know what all this means... 

“That’s right, demon. She’s the last offering.”, he says, showing me that he at least understands the basics of the ritual he performed. For twenty nights in a row he has brought me offerings, so tonight is the 21st night. The girl is the 21st virgin. And it is a full moon. 

“Tonight you will do my bidding.”, the idiot says, crazed elation audible in his voice, “I will finally get what I deserve! They will all pay!” 

The girl whimpers again and I guess she does not know why the boy hates her and the rest of the town so much. Maybe she does not even know who he is. Pity. 

“Now feed, demon!”, he orders me and shoves the girl against me once again, her neck mere inches from my fangs. 

Even if this curse had not bound me to his will, I would not have been able to resist now. She is beautiful and as I sink my fangs into the soft flesh of her neck, her scent and her taste overwhelm me. I do not want to feel this, I do not want to keep to my new master’s orders, but I have to. So I do. 

I gulp down her blood, the blood of a virgin the Hordes of Hell did not even get the chance to taint, but even though her soul is safe, her body is now tainted forever, a vessel for a demon once her dead eyes have seen 17 full moons. Then her corpse will rise again, even more hauntingly beautiful than she is now. 

I silently promise her to welcome her back into the world then, but for the moment, I have to leave her and so when I drink the last of her blood, her body slumps back against the boy who delivered her to her death. She is dead. 

And he is not even able to hold her weight, so she just slumps to the ground, a crack echoing through my cell as her skull breaks. 

No matter, a demon will mend this in 17 full moons. 

I feel her blood dripping down from my chin and as drops of it trickle into the runes carved into my blue skin, the runes light up in flames, searing into my flesh and sealing the pact with my master. I roar from the pain and the hatred I feel, but the fire runs over my skin and into the chains that bind me, igniting them and burning them, reducing them to ash. 

“Tell me your desire, master.”, I ask from the idiot in front of me, bound by the pact and he grins. 

“Kill them.”, he commands me, the same hatred in his eyes that I feel burning in my heart, “The whole town, kill them all. Do not spare a single soul.” 

“This is your wish?”, I ask and he nods impatiently, “I just told you. Go, demon. Kill them!” 

“Very well.”, I bow my head and rush out the door, emerging in the town’s cemetery. Smirking I realise that he has not dug graves for the other 20 virgins, but merely left them on the other end of the graveyard. So they really will be seeing the next 17 full moons, then 21 sisters. 

Once again I vow to come back for them, but then I direct my gaze to the town and I see the lights in their windows, see their cars and even a few of them walking outside. 

Soon all of them will be dead, slain by my hand, just as one of their own commanded. 

Only he did not realise that he, too, is a soul of this town.

**Author's Note:**

> The following prompts inspired this story:
> 
> Location: A small town on a hill  
>  Sentence: “I dread the sound of his key in the lock.”  
>  Bonus: Moonlight


End file.
